As is known and understood to most marine engineers and technicians, the mounting of a bilge pump is often in the harshest environment of the boat for purposes of servicing. As is also well appreciated, even though the bilge pump is one of the most frequently serviced apparatus on the vessel, ifs placement frequently requires a service technician to be somewhat of a contortionist in order to remove a defective pump, and to replace it where the need arises. In single-engine, or twin-engine boats of 14-40 foot mid-size length, for example, the bilge pump commonly is some 4 feet away, under the oil pan (in single-engine designs) or at a location offering only some 6-8 inches of working space (in a twin-engine design). As will be understood, the service technician typically works "blind" by "feel" in such environments, wasting time and energy in what otherwise should be a simple servicing procedure. As will be recognized by those in this industry, the situation is commonly dealt with by just cutting the wires and the hosing, and inserting instead a whole new installation when a bilge pump problem exists--"dead-ending" the old location, and bending pieces of aluminum to fit in mounting a new bilge pump to a different location at the bulkhead, engine stringer bed, etc., and drilling further holes to secure the bilge pump in place using alternative fasteners.